The Adventures of Stiles
by arrowprincess12
Summary: This story is about the crazy stuff Stiles gets himself into. Better than it sounds. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am writing this for my sister because she loves Teen wolf now and the characters as well. Please review! :)**

Waking up the same as usual. Everyone says their life is boring and unexciting. Well I can't say the same for me because, well..My friend is a werewolf. Many would say that's awesome but sometimes its not. I've had my life in jeopardy many times because he hasn't fully controlled his temper and hasn't controlled the beast that's in him.

But thats Scott for you. The doofus that will never dissapoint you. I went downstairs for breakfast and saw my dad on his phone again. I got myself some cereal and after he got off of his cell I had to pop the question.

"Was there another attack again?" I tried saying with my mouth full of food.

"Yea...it was in the woods again, but closer to the road this time." He sighed as he sat down across from me.

"Are you going to check it out?" Ever since I learned about Scott becoming a werewolf and how there's more out there killing people I've worried for my dad.

"I'm going to have to. But don't worry, I will have three others with me and the dogs. Maybe this time we can catch the horrid animal."

"Yea right. Good luck catching a werewolf" I mumbled

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing! Im going be late for school. See you tonight?" He nodded and I grabbed my keys to the Jeep and started to drive to school. As I parked I got a text from Scott saying to meet him by his locker so I headed for the entrance to school and headed straight to his locker.

I saw him waiting, looking a bit tense and when he saw me he relaxed a bit more. I told him about the attack last night and he freaked again. As usual.

"You don't think it was me do you?"

"Don't you think I'm the wrong person to be asking that to?" I gave him a smirk before heading with him to our first class.

"What if it _was_ me? What if I keep hurting innocent people? How would I be able to keep going out with Allison?" He looked at me worried.

"Again with the questions that I don't know the answers to..."

"Oh quick she's coming over this way! Cover for me will you? Thanks!" As I watch him bolt for the hallway I think to myself, 'How did I end up in the middle of this?'

As I turn halfway I jump because Allison was right next to me. She laughed at me when clearly It wasn't. For me.

"Hey Stiles, uhh was that Scott that just ran away?" Great. What made up story will I use this time?

" Yea...He..uhhh...Had to...go...to..." Let me tell you, It's hard making this stuff up everyday. Especially when your lieing to your bestfriends girlfriend. Yea, no pressure there.

"Class? Spit it out!"

"Yea! Class! Thats it! He had to go to class..early...to talk to the teacher..about...things. See ya!" I made a small chuckle before I ran away myself. One day, Scott is going to have alot of explaining to do.

When I got to the same class Scott has I sat behind him.

"Dude, you owe me...again." Let's see how many times does he owe me now? oh yea about like 100.

"I know...Let me just get things figured out first...After school I'm going to go try and talk to Derek and see if I'll be able to find out if I'm the one behind the attacks recently"

"Well good luck. That guy is creepy, I'm telling you. Nothing more weird than an old run down house with a person that could've been the one to kill his family, werewolf or not." Just saying his name gave me chills.

"Thanks..I think I'll need it." That's when the conversation ended because the teacher walked in telling everyone to be quiet.

A Few hours later...

Ughhh..Why does that class have to be so long? When the bell rang Scott ran for his bike heading staright to Dereks. Hopefully he doesn't get his face ripped off. Searching my pockets for my keys I was approached again by an unhappy face.

"Stiles!" Allsion was back. Hooray. As I opened my door she closed it. Something told me she wasn't happy.

"What is up with Scott today? He avoided me all day without saying even one word to me."

"So? Why are you asking me? What do you think I am? His brain? I don't know everything that goes on in his mind." I re-opened my car door and got in before she could close it again.

"Just...Give him some time..I'm sure he will go back to talking to you tomorrow..Try texting him or calling." I started my car and left. Wow, what a couple.

When I got home I avoided the homework and thought I would upgrade my knowledge on the whole werewolf thing. So I went on the internet and spent the rest of the day reading my computer screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm surprised because I already have two reviews.. Thanks alot :)**

I kept hearing a buzzing noise. I woke up finding myself still next to the computer and papers everywhere, plus a little drool. Wiping my mouth, and the desk off I figured out that the buzzing was coming from my phone, I had one new message.

Of course it would be from Scott, who else. Apparently he sent it last night saying to come over when I can. I didn't even start my homework, but that's what the weekend is for. Putting it off till last minute and rushing to get it done.

I went to go change out of yesterdays clothes that I still had on and headed downstairs. I didn't notice my dad in his room so he probably left early this morning.

I did the usual morning routine then decided I would satisfy Scott and see whats going on with him. I grabbed the keys and drove off.I've known Scott and his mom for so long that I always just walk right in. I went straight upstairs to his room and found him sitting on his bed.

"Hey, how'd it go yesterday? You know...with Derek?" I didn't want to ask knowing it could have been bad, but I have to know these things.

"Well...The good thing is, I didn't attack those people. It was an Alpha."

"Then whats the bad news?"

"It wants me to join its pack" That I wasn't prepared for.

"Its...pack?"

"Yea...In order for me to join though I have to 'feed' with it. But if I don't it's going to keep attacking people. What do I do?"

Now feeding with it? Thats just gross. But this is serious. It is going to take some serious thinking to get him out of this situation.

"I !...am not sure...If it wants you to feed with it then just _avoid_ it. Its not the same as hiding is it?"

"Uhhh yea. I'm pretty sure it is the same! What...what if I dont change? Maybe it will give up?"

"I don't think it works like that Scott. If it wants you then It will keep killing until it gets what it wants. It will find a way to get you to join it" I patted him on the back.

He let out a long groan. "Ughhhh What am I going to do?"

"I'm going to tell you what your not going to do. Your not going to join that Alpha and you are not _feeding_ with it either. We will figure something out. Don't worry."

"I should call Allison and apologize for yesterday" He got up and grabbed his phone.

"Yea she wasn't to happy with you ignoring her all day. I'll give you some privacy though. I'll call if I find anything that might help."

I closed his door and left the house. I thought I would go to a library and ses if I could find any books about this 'Alpha'. I only found a few books but they were quite helpful. I took them home with me so I could keep reading.

I wrote down the important stuff and tried to take pictures so I could show them to Scott. Hopefully in time for the full moon tomorrow. I spent the rest of the writing down everything that was important from the book. Somehow I would find a way to help Scott.

**A/N: sorry for it being short..I have a bit of writers block. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright heres the next chap. Thanks for the reviews! lets keep em coming! :)**

Sunday morning. What to do on a day like this. Nothing. As always.I thought maybe I could try and start my homework, I pulled out my backpack from under my bed and took out my homework and looked at the first question. Thinking, thinking, thinking.

Nope! I threw my homework off to the side figuring I could just copy off Scott in class. Hey at least I tried right? It's gotta count for something.

I checked my e-mail for messages...Nothing again. Wow, I really must not have a life. I decided then to go downstairs and grab food. When I got downstairs something seemed different. I shrugged it off and when I opened the refrigerator I heard shuffling behind me.

I looked around the house. I saw nothing so I just continued searching for food in this empty house of mine. Then I heard more noises coming down the stairs. I closed the fridge and ducked under the counter. I took a peek and didn't see anything until...

"Stiles? What are you doing?" My dad was right next to me with a confused look on his face.

I jumped then sighed in relief.

"Oh god...Dad..I thought you were at work?"

"I was halfway there when I forgot my badge so I came back. What were you doing under the counter?"

"I was uhhh...I dropped something. Yea oh here it is" I picked up a crumb of food that was probably on the floor for weeks. I needed him to buy it so sadly I put it at the top of my mouth.

Thankfully he bought it and left before it was fully in my mouth, I quickly threw it halfway across the room disgusted. I wiped my mouth off real good before continuing anything else. Let me tell you, it was one of the most disugsted things I've done.

I went to the living room and turned on the T.V. and started flipping through channels. Ah here we go. Nothing like good old cartoons. I looked around the house,

"And this is why I don't have many friends" I watched the cartoons until I got bored of them. Which took a few hours. I went upstairs and started to look at what I wrote down from the library books about werewolves. Trying to understand some of the meanings in it.

Alot of it got me confused but after reading it over and over I started to get it. It will be nice to show this to Scott tomorrow at school when I see him. Doing all this work sure makes a guy tired.

I laid on my bed and decided to rest for awhile.

One Hour later...

I woke up and saw the alarm read 6:00 PM. I checked my dads room and he still wasn't home. He had texted me saying he would be late again. It was really quiet also. Too quiet. Something was up so carefully I headed down the stairs but stopped at the middle because I started hearing noises.

I automatically scratched my dad off the list. I knew it wouldn't be Scott because he doesn't have a key to my house..Unless he broke in. I took a peek but saw nothing. I slowly walked the rest of the way down. But I didn't see anything.

Was I imagining it? Great, my mind is playing tricks on me now..unless..

"haha Scott, very funny. You got me now come on out." I didn't hear anything.

"Scott?" I walked a few more feet. I started hearing the same noise again.

I dared to turn around and see if it was someone or something. I figured I had to do something right? I couldn't call anyone or text without it hearing me. So I slowly turned around and decided to look the creature straight into its eyes.

When I did I saw something I did not expect. Thats when I let out a scream...

**A/N: haha cliff hanger! i'm stuck on ideas for the rest of the half of the next chapter so if you have any ideas please let me know in a review. Thanks and please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the 4th chapter :D I still need help though so please give me your ideas. Full credit will go to you.**

When I did I saw something I did not expect. Thats when I let out a scream.

"Ahhhh! Please don't eat me! I'm not that tasty!" Then when I opened my eyes I stopped screaming because i realized what it was. That's when I felt like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" Derek was standing in front of me with a serious look on his face.

"I..Thought you were..a...werewolf." How did he get in my house? I still needed to catch my breath also.

"Don't be stupid, I need your help"

"How did you even get in my house?"

"I climbed through your dads window." I didn't even know it was open. I really need to update my house with some security.

"Why would I want to help you? I mean your so..so..." I couldn't think of the right word to use. If there even was a word to describe him, I would use it.

"Because you will be saving alot of people by helping me." I let out a sigh.

"What do I get if I help you?" Derek was the kind of person you didn't want to mess with. He is always creepy, dark, and mysterious. If that doesn't spell trouble then what does?

"You get to survive. Look, the Alpha has seen you with Scott and thinks your trying to get him also. Sooner or later it will come for you too. Do you get it now?" I gave a silent nod.

Imagining that big furry thing coming after me was something I would not be able to handle. I agreed to help him if it meant saving my life and others.

"So whats the plan?" We went to the woods. The way there in my car was pretty silent. He didn't say one word, or tell me what the plan was yet.

When we got to the middle of the woods I finally asked.

"Can you please tell me what this plan of yours is? How am I supposed to help If I don't know what your weird mind is thinking?"

"Well If the Alpha wants to get rid of you, then we have to wait till its in the area. That's when I will pretend kill you."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait! When you will What!" I was freaking out by that last sentence.

"I will _pretend_. Your not going to die for real. We just have to make sure he thinks your dead so he won't go after you. I will change and pretend to kill you. All you have to do is lie on the ground until he leaves. Simple as that."

It was still a few hours before the sun goes down. I thought I could try and lighten the mood.

"Why don't we do something to pass the time. Uhh I spy with my little.."

"Say eye and you won't have to pretend." Of course he had to threaten me. Whats new? We sat for the few hours it took to get dark and not long after we heard movement.

"Its the Alpha, stand up and get ready." I stood up quickly and turn towards Derek who had already changed and boy did he look ugly.

He started to charge at me so I followed any good instinct and ran. Then he jumped on top of me and I fell hard. He put his mouth to the side probably pretending to bite into me so I played along as best as I could.

I let out a small scream before staying still. Then he picked me up and ran away. I noticed something standing by a tree. Was it the Alpha? When it was safe he put me down and changed back.

"So that was probably one of the weirdest things I could have been involved in." I started towards my car.

"Whatever, at least you'll live longer."

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure what to say. I mean I was thankful that he helped me but when would he ever do something for someone. He gave a nod and got in the car. I followed and drove off back to my house.

When I got home he told me he would be back again then he left in a flash. I saw my dads cop car so he was home. Wonder how I would explain this.

I walked in the door and there he was with his arms crossed.

"Why are you late? You know the curfew. And what happened to your clothes?" I didn't really have the answer he was waiting for.

"I was out for a walk...and then..I tripped in a huge pile of mud..yea...that sounds about right." He gave me a 'yea right but I'll buy it' look. I ran upstairs and quickly texted Scot what happened.

I was beyond tired. I changed out of my clothes, brushed my teeth and plopped onto my nice cozy warm bed. It didn't take long before I was fast asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it.. I tried my best to make it somewhat funny :P I won't reveal anything about the Alpha and what not until the season of Teen Wolf is over. Please Review!**


	5. Sorry!

**A/N: I know its been awhle since I've posted the last chapter..I apologize..i've been busy with band and school starting...I will try to have the next Chap. up soon...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE GREATLY FOR HAVING NOT WRITTEN ANYTHING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I have been so busy with things and I just lost motivation..but good news! I'm finally back and ready to keep it going! I will also start new stories so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment of one or send me a PM :)**

Sadly I do not own Teen wolf...the characters belong to the writers

Finally it was Monday again, the most unhappiest day of the week. I quickly left for school barely having time to say hi and bye to my dad because I had to make sure I'd have time to talk with Scott about what happened last night with Derek and the alpha.

I ran through the parking lot and into the halls so I could find Scott, it took awhile but I finally found him with Allison, but right as I headed towards them I was stopped by a short and very cute girl with brown hair. Lydia. She squinted her eyes at me a bit and crossed her arms.

"Stiles, this is your only warning" uhhh...should I be concerned?

"U-uhhh...ummmm.." I scratched my head trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"If you and Scott screw the match up tonight and make us lose, I will ruin the rest of your year.. See you later!" she gave a smile after her little threat and walked off and I was left there with a confused look which soon turned into realization. We had a lacrosse game tonight! Not good! with another full moon aproaching how will Scott be able to handle all the pressure? What if snapped or lost control again like the first time? With those thoughts in mind I realized what I was going to do before Lydia stopped me and I ran to Scott and Allison.

"Scott! Scott!" I slid to a stop next to him and nodded to Allison in greeting. He looked at me like I was a freak while Allison just laughed and smiled.

"I'll leave you two boys to your weird talk, see you tonight Scott" She gave him a light kiss then waved goodbye as she walked down the hall.

"Dude! whats wrong?" He said as he turned but was still watching Allison walk away. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his full attention.

"You aren't going to believe what happened last night.." I prepared him by taking a much needed breath

"So last night, I was just doing nothing then guess who shows up...Derek." Shock was now written all over his face.

"Wait what?! Derek? Why?"

"Well for one, he broke into my house and it was very creepy, and two, he pretended to kill me because of the stupid alpha situation!"

Now his expression was even more surprised. I gave him a moment to process everything before he said anything.

"w-wait...Huh?! Why would he...b-but.."

"Yea I thought the same thing too but apparantely the situation is different..Derek believed that the beast was after me because it thinks your part of _my_ pack..so it was going to eliminate the competition. So he dragged me all the way to the woods just to fake a death, I mean I'm actually kind of grateful he did it to help me out, but it still doesn't help you! Plus it was very weird.." All he did was think for a moment.

"Your right..by fixing one thing it still doesn't fix the other..why do you think it wants me to join it so badly?" Finally, this is where my knowledge comes in handy.

"Well I did some more reading last night and I found out that when an Alpha is looking for another to join, its mostly because they are the reason they turned so they want to make it complete by having them fully join the pack."

"So wait, your saying that the alpha is the one who bit me?"

"No he's the one who wants to play tea party and have us for a snack, yes he's the one who bit you! Although us being the snack part is kind of true too.." Scott hit his head against the locker and sighed frustrated.

"So what do we do now then? I can't keep avoiding it forever, eventually its going to find me personally and who knows what it will do to me if it does find me! I dont even know who this guy is or what he really looks like for gods sake! Wait, what if he goes to the school? what if its a teacher or another student!?"

"Well is that what you think? I mean do you feel weird around anybody when your here?" I started to look around.

"Not really, except for creepy Mr. Harris from Chemistry"

"Yea..he's always been a strange one, so what are we going to follow him around now or something? Tell Derek to keep a watch on him?"

"You think thats such a good idea?" He opened his locker

"Well it will tell us if its really him or not." He nodded with a sigh and grabbed some books, he closed it and started walking to class as I scrambled to catch up.

"Well all I know is we need to find out who it is..and fast.." We both walked into class and took our seats. For the rest of the day I thought of who would be after Scott that could also be the alpha.

**A/N: Once again I am so sorry for not updating in so long. If you have any suggestions to get the story back up and running and that would make a good twist for the story feel free to PM me or leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: A new chapter within a few days?! wow I'm on a roll!**

*sigh* oh how I wish I owned teen wolf. oh wellz!

* * *

><p>Pacing, pacing and even more pacing...Jeez can he quit pacing already its making me even more nervous!<p>

"Scott! Quit it will ya?" I tried to make him sit down but he just got right back up and started pacing again.

"I'm sorry! I just can't stop thinking about what might happen if I go out there" This time I stood up and I put my hands on his shoulders hoping to give some good advice.

"Look at me Scott, you will march out there, you will play regularly just like any other game, we will win and everything will be ok, you've got this. Besides what could possibly go wrong?" He gave me that, "did you seriously just ask me that" look.

"Jeez I dont know Stiles, I could lose control and hurt another player or expose myself in front of everyone? The alpha could show up and terrorize everyone? _Everything_ could go wrong!" Guess my little pep talk was a failure. I was going to say more but then Coach came over and gathered us up, giving the same old speech as always. As we prepared to go out onto the field the same old jerk Jackson stopped us by standing in the way.

"Listen losers, dont get in my way tonight, got it?" I put my hand on my chest pretending to be hurt.

"Losers? Ouch, ohh that one really hurt Jackson, I think its going to take some serious time to heal from that one" I kept a straight face as he tried to act tough while walking away, me and Scott exchanged playful glances at each other and grabbed our gear then ran out onto the field to hear cheering and shouting in the stands. Like always Scott imediately started looking for Allison and waved when he had the chance. She blew a kiss at him and sometimes when they do stuff like that, it makes me happy that I'm not in a relationship.

I took my usual spot on the bench and sighed watching closely towards the middle of the field waiting for the game to start. Every now and then I glanced around the field and the stands to see if anything looked unusual or suspicious. But everything seemed ok so I turned my attention back to the game and watched as the other team grabbed the ball first. Shortly after Scott stole the ball and scored a goal. I gave a small cheer as everyone else cheered way louder.

Halfway through the game I started to zone out but all too soon something felt weird. I couldn't tell what it was at first but then as I looked up a few lights started flickering. Shortly after a few more blinked then half the lights on the field went out, the game was stopped and everyone was looking around confused. The coach got up and went to the referees.

"Some stupid kid probably set off the lights, I'll go take care of it" He headed off for the light breakers and as soon as he was gone the rest of the lights went out. Now people got worried and I could hear them murmuring amongst each other about what could be the cause of all this. I got up to go find Scott on the field and right as I got up, I saw it.. The alpha. Its bright red eyes and its cold dark breath all the way on the other side of the field. As soon as I spotted Scott I yelled for him and ran to him.

"Scott look!" I pointed towards the horrid beast and knew this wasn't good, its red eyes blinked a few times then in a flash they dissapeared.

"Oh god this isn't good at all. Stiles! Get Allison and my mom out of here now!"

"Wait what about you? your not gonna go after it are you?"

"What other choice do I have? I mean its the only way we'll find out who he is!" I cussed under my breath as soon as he started sprinting towards where we saw the wolf only moments ago, I looked back towards the huge crowd and started my search for Allison and Mrs. McCall. Luckily the two were already together so it was easier for me.

"Allison, hey so Scott just told me that I should take you guys home myself, he needed to grab some things and said he'd be awhile." His mother looked at me weird.

"Stiles..you do realize I have a car dont you? And what could he possibly need?" She dangled her keys in front of me. Of course I ignored her last question because frankly I was fresh out of excuses right now.

"Oh really? thats good, thats perfect then! Uhh...you can take Allison for me while I go check on Scott then. Yea that sounds good. Bye!" I ran off towards the locker rooms hoping he'd be there. But with no luck, he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Scott! Scott where are you?!" After a minute or so I got desperate and did the unthinkable, I dialed a number I never thought I'd have to...I called Derek.

"Wait what do you mean he showed up?" He sounded a bit surprised through the phone.

"I mean that he interrupted the game and killed the lights and Scott went after him so now I need you to help me find him!" He gave a heavy sigh then said he'd meet me at the front of the school in a few minutes.

As I hung up I made my way towards the front avoiding the important people and waited by the doors. After some desperate waiting Derek finally came into view and met up with me at the top of the stairs.

"Well one thing is for sure, I can smell them nearby." I gave a sigh and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh well thats a relief!" I gave a nervous chuckle as he gave me that same death glare he always did when I did or said something wrong so I immediately removed my hand and took a step back while mumbling an apology. He started walking to the back near the field and I followed after him not sure if I should ask any questions or just let him focus. He walked past the field and went for the woods.

"Uhhh...should I just wait here or.."

"Come on Stiles!" I stuttered an agreement and ran after him. After a few minutes of walking I heard groaning and saw Scott lying on the ground. I ran over to him and helped him up, letting him support himself by leaning on me.

"Scott what happened?" Dereks voice was stern and demanding. Scott tried his best to form a sentence.

"B-Behind you..." Forgetting that I was supporting Scott for a moment I quickly turned around making him let out another painful groan. Derek also turned, but a little faster than me. What he saw actually made him surprised. He stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Should I be worried now?

"I-its you...but how?"

**A/N: Yay for another new chapter! the next one will be about Scotts POV and him chasing the alpha and then we shall discover the identity of the alpha! even though most of you already know who it is XD but no SPoiling it for people who haven't yea? *gives everyone some love***


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay for new chapters! This whole chapter is going to be from SCotts POV so you can get an idea of how things went down between him and the alpha :)**

As always I sadly do not own Teen Wolf

* * *

><p><strong>SCOTT POV<strong>

"What other choice do I have? I mean its the only way we'll find out who he is!" And with that I took off for the trees to hunt down the Alpha. I could barely hear Stiles yell after me as I ran but I ignored it and focused on what was important. Good thing it was a full moon because I was able to tap into my abilties and run faster. It was pretty dark too and I didn't even know if I was still following him or not. I stood up straight and closed my eyes while drawing in a deep breath to try and catch its scent. After a few moments of silence I caught something and went after it. I followed it for a good few minutes and finally stopped as it just stood there in front of me, it seemed like it was waiting for me. I stared back before finally speaking.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?!" It didn't answer so I glared and asked again.

"WHO ARE YOU!" It then roared at me making me stumble back a few feet and as I looked back at the beast it started shifting back to human. I was watching curiously and a bit scared since I didn't know if I knew this person or not. If it was a person I knew then I don't know what I'd do.

The man looked up but he didn't seem familiar to me, so here I went asking again.

"who are you and why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" All he did was smile and it almost seemed like he was laughing.

"Oh Scott..there are many things I want from you." This made me angry. I growled at him and he looked amused as I did. His eyes then started glowing red and he roared at me, so I did what any other threatened animal would do, I charged at him.

He did the same and came at me. He dodged the first punch I threw and kicked me to the ground. I quickly got up only to be punched back to the ground, he grabbed me by the neck and threw me into a tree. I groaned in pain and stood up. He roared again and this time he was the one to run towards me.

I was only able to scratch him but he was quickly able to heal. He gave one last punch before I fell to the ground tired and weak. I took some deep breaths as I watched him him walk a few feet away. It almost seemed blurry at first but then as my eyes readjusted I could hear footsteps approaching and a voice yelling my name.

Next thing I knew I was being picked up and I turned my head to see Stiles, and Derek too. Did Stiles call him here?

"Scott what happened?" I could it was Derek by the way his voice sounded, plus it was demanding. It took me awhile but after regaining more of my energy I was able to say,

"B-Behind you.." Next thing I knew I was on the ground again because Stiles moved too quickly for me and I lost my balance. Stiles picked me back up mumbling an apology and as I looked to Derek he looked surprised, very surprised.

"I-Its you...but how?" Now I was confused. Did Derek know him? Were they friends? I looked to Stiles who had the same questioning look that I had. We turned our attention back to Derek and the unknown man as he started to speak.

"Its good to see you again Derek, how have you been?" Derek had a mixture of emotions and now that I was a bit more healed I was able to stand on my own without Stiles helping me. I walked up to Derek.

"Derek..do you know him? Who is he?" Now he looked like he was angry and turned his head to look at me for a moment before returning his attention to the man. He took a deep breath before saying,

"He's my Uncle.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter seemed short..didn't really know how to do the fight scene and just wanted to focus on introducing the alpha :) so now you know! thats it for Scott and now the story will go back to being in STiles' POV. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another new chapter :D So I've been thinking of starting a new Teen Wolf story and having it be about Isaac. Any ideas for a plot, help would be much appreciated and credit would go to you :)!**

As always I sadly do not own Teen Wolf

* * *

><p>My mouth hung open as Derek said those words. I looked between him and Scott, then at the man watching still amused. I walked over to them<p>

"Woah woah woah...t-thats not it?" I tried to say more but was still too shocked

"I..I dont know. He was in the fire..he was there in that hospital..we even visited him!" He shook his head trying to figure it out.

"Oh Derek..it just goes to prove how little one can know about family." He took a few steps towards us with a smile.

"How is this possible?!" Derek was getting mad even more so I took a step back.

"Thats not important at the moment, we'll have to have a family reunion later. Yea?" He then looked at Scott. "I'm glad you followed me Scott. I didnt want to have to take drastic measures to get my message across."

"What message.." Now it looked like Scott was getting mad. I wasn't sure what to do and it worried me.

"That I want you to join me of course..I need a pack, I need more of you so I can be stronger and take out those worthless hunters that are constantly after Derek and you. Basically all of us. I already got rid of the woman..now its just the rest of them that need to be taken care of" Now he was right in front of them and I just stood there shocked at what he was saying.

"Not going to happen..I wont hurt innocent people. And im especially not going to kill people just to get revenge for you"

"Oh but its so much more than revenge young Scott..Isn't that right Derek?" He put a hand on his shoulder which made Derek snap. He shoved his uncle away and growled as he ran at him clawing him to the ground. I ran to a tree to somewhat hide and so I also knew that I wouldn't be in the way.

Scott also drew his claws so he could help but the issue was pretty much already being taken care of. Derek and his uncle were going back and forth throwing punches and Scott wasn't sure what to do. Instead he just threw himself in the mix as they fought and was able to get in a punch of his own. Once he was distracted with Scott, Derek made his move and got his uncle into a choke-hold.

He tightened his grip, then grabbed his moment while he had it and slashed his throat. I turned away feeling a little disturbed at the sight I just saw. Dereks Uncle choked on his breath trying to regain his posture but Derek took another seing at him making him fall to the ground. Scott also stood there watching, who knew Derek would be the type of person to kill his own family?

I came out of hiding and slowly walked over.

"Is it over? Did the big wolf go down?" Derek let out a sigh and nodded. But wait..Something seemed different about him now..

"Derek..are you ok?" As he looked up his eyes changed..They were...Red.

"I'm alpha now.." I looked at Scott who also looked at me. Scott walked up to him.

"Alpha? how?"

"When an alpha is killed..The person who killed him becomes the alpha, takes their place.." Wow. That was unexpected. Lets just hope Derek doesn't turn out the way his uncle did. He told us he couldn't explain further because of how eventful this night was and how we should both get home before our parents worry. I quickly agreed because frankly, my bed did sound good right now. Scott nodded and said he would be back tomorrow and we both walked back to the field, got in my Jeep, and drove home.

After dropping Scott off at his house I was finally able to get home. Of course dad asked questions when I walked in but I told him all that I could.

"Dad, after the lights went off, I went to look for Scott..I couldn't find him so I walked around the school then found him in the locker room with a few others. Thats it, can I go to bed now?" He gave a nod and I went upstairs. I immediately went to my bed not caring if I was still in my jersey or not. After a minute or so I fell asleep glad to know things would be ok again. Oh yeah and tomorrow is Friday, sweet!

**A/N: Hooray for another chapter :) sorry if this chapter was a bit short too, haven't had many good ideas soo.. PLease REview!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was thinking about ending it with this chapter but halfway through writing this one I got some great ideas so hooray! :)**

As always I sadly do not own Teen Wolf

* * *

><p>Friday, the same as always. I get up, get ready and go to school. But this Friday seemed different, oh yea, the big scary alpha man is dead and things might actually go back to normal. Well as normal as it can get with werewolves running around and freaky hunters. I went to my locker to wait for Scott like always.<p>

He walked over with Allison like always and he actually looked pretty happy. Thats usually a good sign that the day would be good for me as well.

"Well someone looks happy" Allison laughed and kissed him goodbye so she could catch up with Lydia.

"Of course I'm happy, I have Allison, my best friend and now that I know theres no creepy alpha after me I can finally feel relief and not so worried 24/7. Also it means I know I wasn't responsible for al lthose deaths that happened. I'm an innocent man" I had to agree. But there was still one problem.

"So what about the hunters? How are you going to deal with them?" He then sighed and hung his head. Guess I should have saved that question for later.

"I dont know what I'm going to do about that..I guess just avoid them the best I can until I can figure out more about them and why they want to kill us so bad." Seemed like a good enough reason.

"Alright, sounds good to me. It now gives me time to win over Lydia and make her finally see how great of a guy I am" I gave a confident smile only to be ruined by the ugly truth.

"Stiles..you do realize she's still with Jackson, and I dont think they're going to break up anytime soon."

"Well, crush my dreams and hopes why dont you" He laughed at me as the bell rang. As we walked to class I realized something.

"Hey so I guess it wasn't creepy Mr. Harris after all"

"Oh yea thats right! We were supposed to watch him and see if anything was weird with him" this time I laughed

"Scott, everything is weird with him!" He laughed too and agreed.

"Yea I guess your right, but it still doesn't explain why he acts the way he does."

" Maybe its the particles in his brain that make him say and do weird things, who knows he could be a suspect as well or even one of the hunters!It could be the reason why I'm always the victim in his class" As I was rambling on Scott stopped laughing and had a serious face, I ignored it but then he started making weird hand signals at me and mumbling things that I couldn't make out until I heard breathing behind me and heard a man clear his throat.

"He's right behind me isn't he.." Scott gave a quick nod and tried to leave while he could.

"Not so fast Mr. McCall.." Scott froze and sighed waiting for the teacher to say more. All I did was stand there not wanting to turn around.

"Mr. Stilinski..if you wish to make comments about my teaching or about my personality in general then try doing it when you are alone..and not at school where accidents like this happen. But then again, I get the joy of assigning the both of you to afterschool detention today. Shall we say 2 hours?" This time I let out a sigh and my guess was he smiled because he sounded almost cheerful.

"Glad we have an greement, see you boys afterschool." He then left and Scott laughed at me, I shoved him and mocked his laughter.

"I told you..evil and creepy." We both walked into class and sat down waiting for class and school in general to be over.

Hours Later..

"I swear I will never understand why school has to be so long" Scott shrugged as we walked down the halls. Ew now we have detention. How fun..Not!

"Stiles..Do you think things will ever feel normal again?" He had a slightly serious look on his face as we were walking and I knew I had to answer truthfully.

"Honestly, no..I'm sure Derek will find more ways to torment us with mythical creatures and what not. And besides, with me as your partner in crime it will never be normal. Its always an adventure with Stiles" I put an arm around him as he smiled and we both walked into Mr. Harris' room for detention letting our lives waste away for a few hours. At least we had the weekend to look forward too.

**A/N: I promise to upload longer chapters soon. Now that I have ideas I can let more happen so you can read more. :) PLease Review! Will have another chapter up soon!**


	11. AN

**A/N: I know I said I was going to make more chapters but now that I have other stories up I need to focus on those ones more and get more chapters up. I have two new stories: The Last Quincy? and Caught in the Middle so please check those out and review those. Once I get going on those and have more chapters up I will come back to this and either write more chapters or start a new story with Stiles, The Adventure of Stiles Pt. 2. So let me know in the reviews about this story and please check out my other two and review those as well :) thnx and love you all!**


End file.
